Candace's Revenge
by SinisterFox
Summary: This is a story about what could be the darkest time in Phineas and Ferb so if i was you i beware of this chilling story


Candace's Revenge

Written by

SinisterFox

In Danville home to the Flynn-Fletcher family as stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb were creating there, latest invention called the mach 5F a vehicle that can create and controlled tornados. Candace Flynn sister to Phineas watches them over her window making sure there invention was ready to be seen by there mom.

Candace: oooo those two are so busted when mom get's home, I just know this will work.

just then she would see her mom pulling up the driveway knowing this could be her biggest chance to get her brothers busted.

Candace: mom mom mom... come check what Phineas and Ferb are doing."

after what Candace tells to her level headed mother Linda looks at the yard and stays.

Linda: hi boys what have you been up to?

as Candace looked to her surprise saw the boys at the exact same tree and the invention was gone. Wondering how and what she would get very spaz out as usual then Phineas would say as usual.

Phineas: oh there you are Perry.

Candace would say outside until the night hits she would developed a twitching feeling until deep in her mind something completely snapped inside and Candace would soon change. While Linda sleeping in her bed thinking this would be a swell night is unaware that near her bed corner was a tall slender figure standing and watching her over with a eerie chuckle and a darken smile. Linda would soon wake up slowly then tried to sleep until she woke up with a shocking what is going on here expression as she notice she wasn't in her bedroom. but in what looks like a operating room until she realizing she wasn't moving as she looked down she was strapped down in a metal chair as she struggles to break free she would hear slow foot steps and a slow and even more eerier laughing. Linda was getting scared as she only saw was a big smile in the shadows until it revealed itself as Candace Linda was relief that it was her daughter asking her.

Linda: Oh Candace it's only you you had me worried it was someone worst. Please help mommy out of this chair and we can….

but the moment she looked at Candace she notices something does not feel right about her. Linda notice that Candace was smiling only and had a creepy twitch on her left eye and would see mud on her shoe and some of her clothing is torn and dirty.

Candace: hello mother did you enjoy your nap.

Linda was a little freaked out by Candace just smiling eerily to her

Linda: C….Candace…. What's wrong with you?

her daughter only remained quite to her, which only made Linda more scared until Candace went closer to her mother's right side smiling worst then the joker from batman.

Candace: Mom…. I'm going to make you pay….

is what she said to her scared mother while Linda wonder and responded.

Linda: p… pay what did I do to you Candace? but before linda could get a responds to Candace she would feel the chair shake abit and it was slowly turning into a flat table making the frighten redheaded mother much more.

Candace: Do you have any idea's what I'm going to do to you mom.

said the sadistic teen as she was lightly rubbing her thumb on a surgical knife.

Linda: C….Candace w….what are you going to do with that knife!

responded the shocked and now frighten mother as Candace slowly knicked off the buttons off her pajama top and opens to reveal her mom's black bra. While the teenager starts too slowly, look at her mom with an even creepier smile. and had the sharp blade under her bra but explains to her.

Candace: Well mommy dearest since you want to know I'm going to skin you.

then Candace slowly slides the blade back making the bra snapped off of her exposing her naked breast.

Linda: Skin me…. Candace no you can't do this to me I'm your mother!

told by the panicking mother but all Candace did was laugh at her mom's saying while she continued to slices off her pajama pants and knicks off her panty with one quick flick. Linda tried to struggle to break free until Candace just watches her struggling mom like a scared mouse caught in a trap.

Linda: Candace why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you to deserve this?

Candace stopped for a moment with her hands on her moms torso and leg then slowly looked at her with her hair nearly covering her face excepted her one eye as Candace explains to her why.

Candace: Why…. Why…, Everytime when your gone and the boys would make something big and dangerous in the backyard and when you come home and look at the backyard nothing was there….. I've been trying to get you to bust Phineas and Ferb everyday all through the summer, and what do you do… you think I'm imagining things or think I'm crazy. Well no more I'm going to make sure that you will bust the boys for now on…. *picking up the knife* but the only way I can do that is if I look like you and the only way is to skin you alive.

Linda's eyes widen after hearing Candace's twisted plan as she tried to break free, until she would see Candace get a rag soaked in chloroform and get her nose and mouth covered by it as she muffled and squirmed to get the rag away she was unconscious. an hour later Linda slowly snapping out of her chloroform nap she would see the room was abit different as she looked up she see's the ceiling lights and found out she was turned on her stomach as she tried to best to break free she showed failed attempts to be free. Until she heard a tsk tsk sound from behind her.

Candace: Tsk tsk tsk… mom now why would you want to leave right now… the fun is about to begin heeheehee…."

Candace started to smoothly rubs Linda's back making her captive moaning and whimpering hearing that weaken sound Candace would of felt sorry for her until she started raising the surgical knife and puts a big grin and gently placed the sharp part of the knife on the lower part of her neck. Linda started to feel a cold spot on her neck what she thought was the cold air was really the knife as Candace started to cut on the back of her neck making her mom grunting and lightly screaming from Candace's cutting. Then she would have the bloody blade going to an angle to were she will start cutting downwards on her mother's back while Linda pleaded to her daughter

Linda: P…Please Candace… don't do this… *panting abit*.

Linda: I… I will believe you for n…now on.

Candace stopped for the moment from hearing her mother's words.

Linda: P… please let me go and I…. I will get you some help.

But after hearing from what her mom said she clinched her fingers and continued on with the skinning making her mom crying in pain while her daughter started to slide her other hand into the openly cut skin and began lifting her skin and muscles off her mothers skeleton making the milf screamed from the top of her lungs. The next day both Phineas and Ferb were under the same tree admiring the view, as Phineas would ask Ferb.

Phineas: you know Ferb we should do something new like making a horror movie or create a more realistic battle game… Ferb I know what…

However, before he could finish his line a tall shadow was above them both boys saw and shows a silhouette of there mom as Phineas would say to her "oh hi mom what can we do for you?" They thought it would be a calm tone from there mom but what they hear was different as she respond to them.

Linda: boys just what do you think you are doing" Phineas changed his expression.

Phineas: Ferb and I were going to new things today.

Then both boys heard a very angry tone to there mom.

Linda: your going to do what! That's it boys your both grounded both of you go to your room until I tell you to come out understand!

Both boys were scared of mom as they got up went with there heads down and sadden they both went inside the house and made there way to there room while Linda watches them get inside she made her way behind the shed and went down into the trap door. As Linda giggled for a moment she then turned to a laughter as she removed the hair which turns out to be a wig that she kepted when she realized her mom was lindana, but as she placed the wig on the table she started to reach back to the neck and pulled the zipper down. In addition, as the suit plops down on the floor, it revealed to be none other then Candace Flynn in her mother's skinned body as she picked up the flesh suit she would talk to the glass container with a happy-ish tone.

Candace: Oh mom you should of seen the look on there faces, they were going to do something very dangerous so I grounded them. until I tell them they can come out… now what that so hard to do mom…, *she looks at the Isolation tank were her mom is in were her skeleton still attached to each other with all her organs and her head still connected.

Candace *giggle* oh yeah you won't be able to hear me but you can see through those eyes now on what I've been trying to get you to do. *flipping her hair* well I better go so long mom…. *laughing so hard from her success as she locked the door forever*.

Isabella: Hey Candace Whatcha Doin…?

THE END…?


End file.
